


Last midwinter

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This fiction is based around the song last Christmas, it’s a little sad in places but I still hope you will like it.





	Last midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings two males in love, romance, fluff and angst. I don’t own the characters here, please be kind about the spelling and grammar I do my best despite the dyslexia.

Last midwinter I gave you my heart.

Branch wasn’t one for parties every troll knew that, but last midwinter he had after Poppy had begged him for days the grey troll had made an acceptation and gone to the party which she was holding to celebrate midwinter. The survivalist had somehow found enough bravery to dance with Creek and finally after years of holding in the words he had confess to the purple troll that he loved him. Creek had laughed at him long and loud after his confession, before going off to dance with Princess Poppy and the grey troll had felt crushed inside for weeks after wards, so much so that Branch had become an even deeper shade of grey. Guy had surprised the survivalist, by being the troll who came to check on him, slowly the glittering troll had through sheer determination and kindness made it passed his defences and Diamond had helped his grey colouring to slowly lighten to its former grey colouring. 

Gradually Guy Diamond had become Branch’s friend, something which Poppy had taken every chance to encourage, she had watched with joy as slowly the two male trolls became closer, her hope for the lone grey troll of the tribe’s future happiness grew as the sparkling troll started to draw small smiles from Branch. The troll princess had not been very happy with Creek after the party and had actually reprimanded him very seriously for his terrible behaviour towards the survivalist. After this scolding for Poppy the guru had made a half hearted apology to Branch, who had accepted this lacklustre attempt at mending fences by the other male troll with a quiet dignity before carrying on with life as normal.

The shimmering troll and the grey troll were often to be found together now, Guy would go with Branch on his foraging expeditions in the forest and accompany him into town something which the grey troll accepted him doing without any complaint. There was something about seeing the glittering troll with the grey troll all the time which aggravated Creek in a way which he couldn’t understand in the slightest. The guru was out in the village intending to do some shopping, the first snow of the winter season was falling, the purple troll stopped walking suddenly, as standing before him were Branch and Guy Diamond. The grey troll was holding an umbrella over them, the shimmering troll was holding the free hand of Branch, their eyes were locked and Creek heard Guy ask the survivalist ever so gently. “May I kiss you?”

The grey troll gulped, he felt very nervous about this, but he had to admit that he still wanted the other male troll to kiss him and so he nodded to Guy giving him permission to kiss him. Smiling softly, the shimmering troll brought his lips gently to those of Branch, their eyes closed they both leant into this kiss and slowly their lips began to move together the survivalist let out a hum of pleasure, a noise which Diamond echoed. After a few moments the two male trolls broke their first kiss, Creek watched them together while he felt an acrid fire burning through him and felt a furry he didn’t understand building inside him. Branch slowly smiled at Diamond, but this was not a small smile but a large full one, which smoothed out the worry lines of the grey troll and transformed him into a handsome troll. “That’s was amazing Guy…” Branch said honestly to the other male troll he felt wonderful inside like he had just discovered the greatest treasure in all the world in this troll standing before him.

“It felt good to me too.” The sparkling troll told him in agreement, Diamond gulped then said gently to Branch. “Are you coming to the midwinter party again this year?”

“I don’t know…Last year was…Well just terrible.” Branch said honestly to the shimmering troll, his feelings about the midwinter party were still a little raw from his experience of it last year.

Guy addressed him in an honest but gentle voice as he carried on holding the hand of the grey troll gently but firmly in his own. “I’ll be with you all night Branch, I promise I won’t hurt you the way Creek did, I’ll be proud to have you standing by my side because I love you just as you are.”

“Thank you Guy…No troll has ever said they loved me before…It may take time for me to…To be able to say those words again…Because I just don’t know if I can feel…That way again after Creek.” Branch told him, feeling concern rising inside him that this might make Diamond hate him in someway or regret coming to love him. This over whelming feeling of worry caused the grey troll looked away from the other male troll not wanting to see him look at him in the same hateful way Creek had.

Quickly the sparkling troll placed his free hand to the cheek of Branch, gently Guy turned his face back towards him and while at the same time the shimmering troll stroked his fingers over the cheek of the grey troll he said to him tenderly. “I don’t care how long it takes you to find those words again Branch or to feel able to give your heart to me. As far as I am concerned it will just make earning your heart and hearing those words from you all the sweeter to me…I know you were hurt a great deal by Creek so take all the time you need.”

“Thank you for being so understanding Guy.” Branch said to him gratefully, feeling very relieved that the other troll understood how he felt, the grey troll slowly moved back from Diamond, then Branch held an arm out to him gallantly before saying to the other male troll. “May I escort you back to your pod?”

The shimmering troll gave Branch a huge smile, he bowed, took his arm and then said. “I’d be honoured Branch.”

Creek watched the two male trolls as they strolled away from him, arm in arm under the shade of the umbrella, feeling the whole time like his insides were being twisted painfully. All the guru wanted to do was go after them and pull them apart so that he could take Branch away from Guy Diamond. This desire made Creek feel deeply confused and he couldn’t understand his reaction to the grey troll and the sparkling troll being together. The purple troll found his shopping forgotten about, he stood their frozen in the in snow under his own umbrella feeling utterly lost and confused until Branch came into sight again. The guru instantly noticed that he was walking back from Diamonds pod with a small smile was turning up his lips and an expression of contentment on his face. Seeing this expression on the face of the grey troll made the pain and frustration inside of the guru grow rapidly, Creek couldn’t understand this pain, part of him though thought it might come from the fact he had never expected to see Branch so contented or for the grey troll to open himself up to feeling love after…The thoughts of the spiritual troll came to a halt as the guru suddenly realised why Poppy had been so angry with him and he had deliberately hurt Branch a troll who was already hurting. Now Diamond was healing him and earning the trust of the survivalist, something Creek felt he would be forever fully denied by Branch and he knew now he deserved that, but it still didn’t explain the pain and burning feelings inside him at this time.

Without stopping to think about it Creek walked over to the grey troll. “Hello Branch.”

As soon as the survivalist heard his voice Branch stopped walking, his whole body stiffened, he turned to face Creek, who instantly noticed that the gentle smile and content expression had vanished off of the face of the grey troll and his bright teal eyes were guarded now. “Hello Creek, can I help you in some way?”

As he looked at the other male troll looking at him like this Creek felt like the lowest troll to ever live and he started to realise just how much hurt he had caused him. “Look I know I already said sorry for…Well laughing at you at the midwinter party after you confessed your feelings to me, but I want to say sorry again, I mean that Branch I really am very sorry for what I did.”

“Apology accepted Creek.” Branch said with a polite nod of his head before speaking to him for a second time. “If you will excuse me I need to get back to the bunker.” The grey troll didn’t wait for an answer to his words, he walked purposefully back to the bunker making it clear he didn’t desire the company of the other troll, once he was inside the grey troll closed his eyes for a few moments and let out a deep sigh. Creek still confused him a lot, he still had some lingering feelings towards the purple troll, but Branch was determined to conquer them and move on, as he knew that the guru didn’t deserve his heart and Diamond did. As soon as the survivalist thought about the shimmering troll he felt himself smile and his heart filled with warmth, Branch knew he was starting to fall in love with Guy and this was a wonderful thing for him he knew that with everything inside him.

Over the next few days the grey troll thought about the sparkling troll, he felt his feelings of love towards Diamond growing, this made Branch decided that he felt ready to show the sparkling troll that he loved him and so the grey troll set to organising his surprise for Guy for this midwinter. Branch hoped that the other male troll would like the ideas he had for the sparkling troll and this thought caused him to nibble his lip in a nervous gesture. The grey troll knew that he wouldn’t know if the shimmering troll would like what he was planning until the other troll got to see it, but Branch hoped that Diamond would enjoy it. It took the grey troll a few weeks to have everything organised, once he was sure the grey troll had what he needed for one part of his plan Branch went to see Poppy and Suki to get their help with another part of his plan, he found the couple in the royal pod and addressed them politely as he entered the main room of the pod. “Hello ladies…Can I talk to you both?”

“Branch how can we help?” Suki asked him with a wide smile, she was surprised but glad to see the other troll had come to them for help with something.

“Well I’m planning to come to the midwinter party again this year…Guy can’t know though I want to surprise him. I came to see you two because there is a song I want you to play for us at the midwinter party please.” As the grey troll spoke to them about his plans for the other troll Branch blushed a deeper shade of grey.

“Branch does this mean your going to sing!?” Poppy asked her voice full of excitement, the survivalist gave her a nod, the princess squealed and hugged Branch hard. “This is wonderful.”

“What song were you thinking of?” Suki asked the grey troll while she gently but firmly pealed her betrothed off of the clearly extremely uncomfortable troll.

Branch smiled gratefully at the DJ as she pulled Poppy away from him and then answered the question from the orange haired troll. “Last midwinter.”

Suki gave him a nod, she had to admit it was the perfect song for Branch and Guy Diamond. “Great choice! The lyrics of that song are perfect for you both.”

“That’s what I thought.” Branch said with agreement, after this the three trolls quickly got to work on this part of the surprise which the grey troll was planning for sparkling troll at the midwinter party.

When the night of the midwinter party finally arrived, Guy was talking with the other members of the snack pack, when a sudden silence amongst the trolls at the party drew the attention of the sparkling troll and the rest of the snack pack. Diamonds eyes went wide as he noticed the cause of this silence, Branch was walking towards them and he looked utterly magnificent, his black hair had glitter sparkling in it, he wore a formal pair of long black trousers and a smart white shirt. The grey troll came to stand in front of the sparkling troll, he slowly smiled at Guy and then held a hand out to him before asking him gently. “Will you dance with me?”

“Yes.” The shimmering troll said his voice breathless and at the same time full of pleasure at the sight of the other male troll at the party asking him to dance.

Diamond wasn’t the only one at the party to be looking at the grey troll with awe Creek was to, he’d never seen Branch look so dashing or handsome in his whole life and the purple troll could feel envy and hatred towards the shimmering troll boiling inside of him. Creek yearned to go out onto that dancefloor, to pull the survivalist out of the arms of Guy and then dance with Branch himself, but he knew that after what he had done to the grey troll that such actions wouldn’t be accepted by any of the other trolls present at the party. So, all the guru could do was stand there and watch while the couple started to circle the floor in a simple waltz, holding each other close as they danced. 

As last midwinter started to play Branch started to sing to Guy, shocking him and every other troll at the party with his magnificent voice, slowly the sparkling troll broke out of his surprise and he started to smile at the other troll who smiled back at him. Then all at once blue colour started to fill the survivalist, he didn’t stop dancing or singing as the transformation took place, by the time the song ended the grey troll was now all blue and he said very softly to Diamond. “I love you and I give you my heart.”

“NO! Branch!” Creek screamed loudly, he sat bolt upright in bed sweat trickling down his body and his breathing coming in short ragged breaths, while absolute panic and blind fear swept through him as he woke up from the nightmare he had been having.

Blue arms quickly came around the purple troll and held him firmly in a gentle hug. “It’s alright Creek…It’s alright, I’m right here, it was just a nightmare…”

Creek turned towards his love, he threw his arms around Branch, he held onto the blue troll tightly as he shuddered and shook with fear and upset while tears flowed down over his face the whole while. The survivalist gently stroked over his back, while he held onto the one he loved with his other arm and at the same time said to him. “Sh…Sh…It’s alright I’m right here.”

“I thought I lost you…I dreamt you fell in love with Guy.” Creek told him as he continued to shake in the arms of the blue troll while the tears leaked from his eyes.

The survivalist huffed slightly, he gave Creek a small smile and then said to him. “Not going to happen ever. There is only one troll I love and that troll is you…” Gently the blue troll moved Creek back from him, he had something which he hoped would make the troll he had been dating for the past three years feel better after his horrible nightmare. The survivalist slowly lifted one hand, it went into his hair, Branch brought out from his hair a gold ring and held it out towards the purple troll. “I was planning to ask you to marry me on midwinter…But I think you should have this now so you know I am never going to leave you.” As he said this the survivalist took the left hand of Creek into his with the up most care and then slipped the simple gold band into place on his finger.

“Branch…” Creek whispered his voice full of awe at the sight of the ring, while feeling at the same time like his heart was going to burst with joy. “Oh Branch!” The purple troll exclaimed before he surged forward and kissed the other male troll hard.

The blue troll was so surprised by this enthusiastic reaction to his proposal that he fell backwards with Creek above him still kissing him, Branch kissed him back loving it as he always did, as the guru broke this kiss the blue troll smiled up at him widely and said softly. “I take it that means you like your midwinter present?”

“Like it! I love it!” Creek told him with delight, after he said this the spiritual troll started to kiss over the chest of the blue troll, which sent pleasure rocketing through the survivalist. Branch lifted his head, he kissed the guru on the lips again, Creek kissed him back, they were more than happy to get lost in kissing each other, they would stop to take a few breaths before they would carry on kissing. Slowly but surely the purple troll relaxed against the troll he loved, it was some time before the couple stopped kissing each other, Branch gently moved the head of Creek so that his ear was on his chest over his heart and held the spiritual troll close to him. The guru let out a sigh of contentment he felt much better now, he drifted off back to sleep with the arms of the one he loved holding his close and the sound of his heart beating in his ear. The blue troll smiled at Creek as he slept peacefully once more, he watched him for a few moments and then went back to sleep himself.


End file.
